1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fat removal device, and particularly to an automatic fat removal device which comprises a navigation system, a hollow suction tube, a connection unit, a robotic arm, a suction unit, and a microprocessor.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical method of fat removal surgery includes high frequency current fat disintegration, dermal-fat excision, ultrasonic fat disintegration, mechanical vibration, negative pressure suction, and so on.
Furthermore, dermal-fat excision, which directly excise extracts out the excess undesirable fat through a dermal incision, may cause scars, seroma, hematoma and infection.
Ultrasonic assisted fat removal device, fat cells is crushed by ultrasonic energy and extracted or extruded to outside of body by a negative pressure. However, such ultrasonic fat removal device takes more time and the probe temperature may be raised with the increased energy for fat disintegration. Sometimes, skin over the liposuction site is burned by the high-temperature probe.
Thus, negative pressure suction is the most widely-used fat removal surgery today, and the extracted fat may be used for materials of fat transplantation. However, a conventional liposuction device is operated at a single fixed point each time, and there is a variation in depth between each two liposuctions, and thus unevenness of skin development rise if the suction tube is too close to the skin.
Also, a reciprocating liposuction movement needed during a typical massive liposuction surgery is performed by a surgeon, and a considerable physical strength is required, resulting fatigue of the surgeon, which may cause more complications.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it is desirable to develop a fat removal device, which can advantageously improve the unevenness of skin during liposuction and relieve considerable physical and mental fatigue of the surgeon with assistance of a robotic arm during surgery.